


Siete noches en París

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drama, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Paris (City), Past Het Relationship, Past!Sherlock, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Time Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writer!John
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no encuentra la inspiración para su siguiente novela por lo que su amigo y editor, Greg, le recomienda tomarse unas vacaciones para despejar su mente y encontrar <i>aquello</i> que perdió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John pierde la inspiración y Greg le recomienda tomarse unas vacaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic basado en la película "Midnight in Paris", aunque **_no es una adaptación_**. Además, participa en el reto de verano "[ **Entre risas y besos**](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/116937/106337694/1/)" del foro [**I am sherlocked**](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/I-am-sherlocked/116937/) en ffnet.
> 
> Será totalmente Johnlock; un poco de AU y Magic Realism - sí, como la película, pero la trama planeada es totalmente diferente (sólo leerán guiños a la historia original). No está beteado, así que todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia o reclamo, con mi secretaria, por favor... digo, en un comentario, gracias. :D

Cuando la tercera taza de porcelana se estrelló contra la pared, supo que ya era tiempo de intervenir. Dejó su propia taza en la mesita que fungía en esos momentos como mesa de trabajo y suspiró pesadamente; talló su cara con ambas palmas de las manos, llevándolas a su cabello hasta sacudirlo en un claro gesto de cansancio. Sabía que era parte de su trabajo tranquilizar a la _fiera_ , pero él también tenía sus límites.

Y el momento en el que no quedaría más paciencia en Greg Lestrade estaba aproximándose precipitadamente.

Poniéndose de pie, contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de arriesgarse a asomar la cara por la oficina de dicha _fiera_ nombrada anteriormente. Greg no quería terminar con un abrecartas incrustado en alguna parte de su anatomía, muchas gracias. Así que, suspirando una vez más, llamó al ocupante de la habitación.

—¿Es seguro entrar?— escuchó el movimiento de papeles, un par de tecleos y un par de segundos después, el arrastre de una silla. Greg supo que en la zona de guerra, había una tregua momentánea.

John Watson, su empleador y amigo desde hace varios años, estaba de espaldas a él, en cuclillas, recogiendo con un pequeño recogedor y una escobetilla los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una bella taza de porcelana. El escritor vestía una simple playera de algodón, el pantalón de su pijama a rayas y su batín favorito – ese que, según John, le ayudaba a escribir.

No es que últimamente hubiese estado ayudando mucho.

Greg avanzó hasta llegar al bote de basura, lo tomó y se acercó a John —Qué te hicieron esas pobres tazas para que las arrojaras así, ¿eh?— su intento de broma pasó desapercibida por el otro quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula firmemente cerrada. Greg se levantó, quitándole los utensilios de limpieza a su amigo y dejándolos a un lado; le dio un par de palmaditas a John instándole a seguirle hasta la salita del apartamento.

John le siguió sin decir nada u oponer resistencia. Greg sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas era buena señal. El editor dejó a John sentado mientras se encaminaba a la cocina a preparar un poco más de té, al menos para John, porque él necesitaba un buen café – o un trago. Tras un par de minutos, regresó al sofá y le tendió su taza de té preparada como sabía que le gustaba a su amigo, un conocimiento adquirido a través de los años de mutua compañía.

El escritor lo aceptó sin decir palabra y tomó un par de sorbos antes de cerrar los ojos, suspirar largamente y bajar los hombros. Greg supo que ese era el momento preciso para hablar sobre el tema que ya venía postergando un par de meses.

—John— el susodicho tomó otro trago de su té y observó a Greg —sé que estás frustrado, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y he aprendido a reconocer las señales— le envió una mirada a John donde claramente le pedía no ser interrumpido cuando vio sus intenciones y siguió rápidamente, sabiendo que en su estado, su amigo no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin comenzar a dar excusas —como amigo, estoy muy preocupado por ti; no es sano este estrés que traes encima, John. No sales, no estás comiendo ni durmiendo bien y sabes que eso no ayuda a tu mente a trabajar. Ahora, como tu editor, también me preocupas; tus acciones están reduciendo tu productividad y eso perjudica tu trabajo. Por lo tanto, creo que-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando John dejó su taza de té fuertemente sobre la mesita de centro, se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado —Y qué es lo que quieres que haga, ¿eh? Las ideas están _ahí_ , pero no puedo, _no sé cómo_ plasmarlas en palabras. Estoy frustrado porque sé lo que quiero pero no sé cómo transmitirlo. Este no es como mis anteriores trabajos; sabes que me propuse un reto y esta novela lo era. Pero ahora… ahora estoy atascado y no sé cómo salir, ¡es como si me hubiese topado con un gran muro que no puedo saltar por más intentos que haga!

Greg dejó que se desahogara; bien sabía que John necesitaba – de alguna forma – liberarse de toda esa carga emocional que cargaba sobre sus hombros, y dado que John no quería hacerlo de forma _íntima_ con algún desconocido, él iba a dejar que lo hiciera en forma de gritos, aunque sus oídos sufrieran las consecuencias.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar los gritos, preguntó —¿Terminaste?— John asintió y se volvió a sentar, tomando otro par de tragos a su té —Muy bien. Ahora, ¿puedo seguir con lo que te iba a decir?— otro movimiento afirmativo —Lo que iba a decirte es que creo que es momento de tomar esas vacaciones que tanto has estado postergando y antes de que me vuelvas a interrumpir, no te lo estoy _sugiriendo_ , te lo estoy _ordenando_.

John observó a su amigo, en ese momento su editor, sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro severo, retándole a decirle que no. Pasaron un par de minutos, aunque bien pudieron ser segundos, antes de que John cerrara los ojos.

Greg supo que había ganado esa pequeña, pero significativa batalla.

.

John se masajeó la frente mientras esperaba a que su equipaje se dignara a llegar hasta su posición. Había llegado al aeropuerto hacía una media hora y ya lamentaba haberle hecho caso a Greg.

Si bien él sabía que necesitaba _nuevos aires_ , no era su idea pasar sus vacaciones justamente en París – la denominada, _ciudad del amor_.

Por supuesto, Greg le había dicho que ahí lo enviaría, pero John supuso que era broma, que seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo y lo enviaría a alguna isla desierta con sólo su sombra y algunos cocos; pero esto era… aunque también era su culpa por no haber corroborado el boleto de avión, no haber escuchado a Greg mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto y no quitarse los audífonos ni siquiera para escuchar las indicaciones de la sobrecargo.

Si lo hubiese hecho… igualmente habría viajado, pero al menos hubiese tenido una noción de qué esperar al bajar del avión.

Mientras recogía su maleta recordó a su hermana, Harry, quien en varias ocasiones se burlaba de él por tener la cabeza en la luna – ese día no fue la excepción.

Pero como lamentarse no iba a cambiar nada, decidió que podría, al menos, disfrutar de la ciudad que _apestaba_ a amor.

Él debería, dada la novela que estaba escribiendo en ese momento, inundar su cuerpo, mente y alma de la atmósfera feliz y _rosa_ de la ciudad, peor le era imposible. Si ese viaje hubiese sido hace unos meses, tal vez – _tal vez_ John tendría otra actitud. Sin embargo, nadie obtiene lo que desea y John lo supo muy bien.

Hacía apenas seis meses que su ex novia, con la había planeado pasar el resto de su vida, le había engañado. Hubo gritos y lágrimas, preguntas furiosas y respuestas vagas, pero lo que sí hubo – y demasiado – fueron reclamos donde, aparentemente, todo había sido su culpa o culpa de su trabajo.

Para ese entonces, su novela romántica ya llevaba un avance del cuarenta por ciento y rehacerla o abandonarla no era su intención, por lo que trabajó sin descanso y peleó con uñas y dientes para tratar de sacarla adelante.

Sólo avanzó un tres por ciento en esos seis meses y ya estaba llegando al límite.

John dejó que las calles de París lavaran esos amargos recuerdos y decidió que si ya estaba ahí y no tenía nada que perder más que tiempo, bien podría aprovechar su estancia. Y así, John Hamish Watson, tomó su decisión: _olvidaría todo lo pasado, dejaría que su mente se inundara de París y volvería a Londres a escribir su novela, demostrándose a sí mismo que él podía hacerlo_.

Mientras tanto, una copa de vino no sonaba nada mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~ la retroalimentación en forma de comentarios se agradece - ya sabes, el espacio en blanco al final de cada capítulo es para eso... como en ffnet, pero aquí sí puedo responder en directo. :D


	2. Primera noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas la primera noche y John se enamora perdidamente de París.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El hecho de no recibir comentarios ya es deprimente por naturaleza y si a eso le sumamos lo mal que anda mi wifi pues... en fin. u_u
> 
> Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este fanfic está _basado_ en la película del genio Woody Allen, pero _no es una adaptación_ ; es decir, habrá cosas parecidas, pero la trama que planee para este **johnlock** es totalmente diferente. Sí, habrá **romance** y **fluff** y todo lo que conlleva meter a este par de niños traviesos en París, pero también habrá un poco de _angst_ ~~más hurt/comfort que angst... de hecho~~.
> 
> Sin más, espero que les guste este capítulo (y si sienten que va un poco lento o algo, háganmelo saber en un comentario; no muerdo. *ñam ñam* :B

La primera noche de John en París fue idílica.

Una rica cena en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante que fue acompañado de una deliciosa copa de vino, música en vivo y un par de ideas para su borrador. Al salir del establecimiento, John se maravilló con la vista de las calles parisinas con sus brillantes luces por aquí y por allá, creando el efecto del que muchas veces había escuchado – o leído – y que ahora vivía en carne propia: París de noche era _totalmente_ diferente.

La torre Eiffel, de día una maravilla arquitectónica, de noche se transformaba completamente en algo… único. John se enamoró de la ciudad esa misma noche y descubrió que lo que varias personas clamaban de sus viajes a París era verdad: una vez que conocías la ciudad, no te querías ir.

John sabía que de momento no era oportuno quedarse, pero no desechaba la idea de que en algún momento en el futuro fuese posible. De hecho, y sintiéndose temerario, decretó con firmeza que la próxima vez que visitara París sería para quedarse.

Aprovechando lo _viva_ que parecía la ciudad de noche, John comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose por momentos para capturar algo con su cámara fotográfica o escribir algunas líneas que se le ocurrían en su pequeña libreta. Era un turista, después de todo, y disfrutaba de todo lo que la ciudad le ofrecía.

Su caminata lo llevó hasta el gran puente del río Sena, desde donde podía observar perfectamente a la torre Eiffel; se detuvo ahí, pensando, recordando y suspirando cada pocos minutos.

París era una ciudad hermosa; le extendía sus brazos a todos y cada uno de sus visitantes, ofreciéndoles la calidez de su gente, de sus parques, de sus ríos, monumentos, de sus comidas y bebidas y, prácticamente, de todo lo que era París. Sí, John había caído _dócil_ a los pies de la ciudad y no se arrepentía de nada – ni siquiera de que hubiese sucedido en el primer día de su estancia ahí.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el pitido del claxon de un _Rolls Royce_ clásico del cual bajaron algunas personas vestidas de forma extraña, invitándole una copa de champagne, instándole a entrar a su vehículo y acompañarles en su, John supuso, viaje temático. Restándole importancia, el escritor entró en el auto clásico y emprendieron camino hacia un destino desconocido.

.

John decidió que había bebido suficiente champagne cuando bajó del auto. Sí, había tenido suficiente de esas _burbujas felices_ porque ahora estaba teniendo visiones.

El escritor sabía que debía de estar soñando, o desmayado de tan borracho que estaba en alguna escalinata de París, porque la vista delante de él, no era el Paría que había dejado tras de sí. El panorama que se le presentaba en esos momentos sólo lo había visto en películas y documentales de época, y era preocupante la cantidad de detalles que su mente delirante podía proporcionarle.

Desde las personas, su ropa, los autos y los edificios – todo, absolutamente _todo_ era como estar viviendo dentro de una de esas películas de época.

John se pellizcó el brazo en un intento desesperado para despertar, pero cuando el dolor se mantuvo y el grito que dio le causó unas cuantas miradas curiosas, el escritor supo que _no estaba soñando_.

¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo había caído ahora?

Recordaba haber leído un libro donde hablaban sobre temas fantásticos, pero no creyó que ese fuese su caso. Porque, o bien se estaba volviendo loco o sí había viajado, _de alguna forma_ al París de los años veinte.

John comenzó a caminar, intentando – y fallando, en no echarse a reír histéricamente por la situación tan inverosímil en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, llegó hasta un salón–restaurante donde aparentemente celebraban una fiesta de algún tipo.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que ya estaba _dentro_ del lugar y cuando intentó dar un paso para emprender la graciosa huída, algo – _alguien_ le impidió moverse más allá del paso que ya había dado.

John sabía que no era muy alto, aunque nunca le acomplejó su estatura, pero el hombre frente a él era _muy_ alto. Era un buen mozo y muy interesante a la vista. Sus pómulos altos y su rostro anguloso le proporcionaban una elegancia y belleza natural que no necesitaba de nada más que un vistazo para dejar embelesado a cualquiera. Sin embargo, lo que a John le hizo contener la respiración, fueron sus ojos.

Un par de hermosas gemas de colores singulares le observaban con firmeza; hurgaban en su alma, desmembrando todos y cada uno de sus secretos hasta no dejar nada oculto y John no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Unos segundos después, el hombre parpadeó y un gesto de reconocimiento cruzó sus facciones antes de volver a observar a John, esta vez de forma menos escrutadora y más _amigable_ – por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Sherlock— se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia el escritor.

John dejó que esa voz de barítono inundara su sistema antes de estrecharle la mano y responder, orando a cualquier entidad que lo hubiese mandado en ese viaje extraño, para que su voz no le traicionara —John.

El escritor nunca se presentaba con sólo su nombre, pero algo le decía que ahí, en ese preciso momento, éstos estaban de más. Una mirada era más que suficiente para conocerse el uno al otro.

Sherlock asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios; era una sonrisa conocedora, como si él supiera algo que John no y eso le intrigó más. John le sonrió de vuelta —¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—¡Dios, sí!— el escritor se sonrojó ligeramente ante su júbilo, pero Sherlock no se burló de él, simplemente movió la cabeza y se dirigieron a la salida. John no sabía por qué, pero su pulso se había acelerado demasiado en ese par de minutos que intercambiaron palabras. Casi sintió que podría morirse de un paro cardíaco.

.

Sherlock lo llevó a recorrer una parte de París que nunca se había imaginado que existía – al menos, no en su tiempo. Conoció dramaturgos que serían famosos en su tiempo, artistas preocupados por nimiedades y otros tantos sin preocupaciones. John intercambió palabras con algunos de sus mayores _inspiraciones_ para descubrir que ellos, al igual que él, eran humanos y cometieron errores en sus vidas y los seguían cometiendo.

Aprendió que lo más conveniente para sobreponerse de situaciones no tan agradables en su vida era tomar lo mejor de ellas y convertirlas en experiencias y aprendizaje; John sintió que un gran peso se liberaba de su cuerpo esa noche y todo había sido gracias a Sherlock.

John reconocía que Sherlock era único; y no lo decía sólo por el hecho de que compartía el nombre de uno de sus personajes favoritos de la literatura, sino porque verdaderamente era _insuperable_.

El escritor decidió que incluso si todo aquello era producto de su imaginación, o que si Sherlock no era real, aún así había valido la pena cada instante que compartió esa noche con él. Había encontrado un amigo en ese desconocido de mirada penetrante, voz fuerte y firmes opiniones; un alma libre atada en un cuerpo mortal, con una mente brillante y una inteligencia sin igual.

John supo que, a pesar de haberse conocido durante unas horas, Sherlock sería inolvidable para él.

.

A la mañana siguiente, John despertó con un sobresalto. La brillante luz de sol lastimaba sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder identificar las siluetas borrosas frente a él. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó de forma sonora, estirándose hasta que sus vertebras crujieron en réplica.

Había despertado en un parque, sobre una banquita y con un enorme dolor de cabeza del que no podía deshacerse. Sabía que lo mejor en esos momentos era retirarse a su hotel e intentar dormir unas horas hasta que el mundo dejara de moverse.

John sabía que había algo que debía recordar, pero no supo cómo lograr que su cabeza dejara de palpitar para poner sus ideas juntas. Decidió que si era importante, lo recordaría tarde o temprano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar review; cualquier comentario es bien recibido, aún si es sólo para decirme que esto va lento, que quieren un beso o la participación especial de alguien(?).
> 
> Si tienen alguna petición para la trama, pueden hacerla - después de todo, dudo terminar antes del lapso límite para participar en el reto, ¡pero no dejaré incompleto este longfic! :D


End file.
